This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. The Enhanced Search Your Heart Program is collaboration between Morehouse School of Medicine (MSM) and the American Heart Association (AHA) to educate the African American community about heart disease, stroke prevention and other cardiovascular conditions such as diabetes, high cholesterol, hypertension (high blood pressure), and obesity. The goal of this project is to increase knowledge, awareness, and self-management of cardiovascular disease through the use of a community health worker, education sessions, and health screenings. The American Heart Association's Search Your Heart Program is a community-based educational program to reach community members who may be at risk of future heart disease and stroke. Search Your Heart delivers knowledge and action steps to your community members and encourages them to take the steps necessary to reduce their risk for heart disease and stroke. Since its inception in 1996, over 15,000 churches across the country have participated in the Search Your Heart Program and it has reached over 1.5 million at-risk participants. By empowering these individuals with information to make healthy lifestyle changes and develop heart-healthy habits, the program has enabled persons to reduce their risk of heart disease and stroke. Search Your Heart consists of 12 educational sessions and 3 health screenings. The health screenings will take place during the initial session, and at 3 months and 6 months. Participants will be screened for diabetes, hypertension, high cholesterol, and body mass index (BMI). We will take participants'height and weight to calculate their BMI